Teal
by SomeRandomKyleBroflovskiFan
Summary: Kyle is having trouble with his art assignment, so he asks Stan for help. When two colors come together, a new color is made. So, what happens when Blue, and green mix together...? You get teal... .:a fluffy StanXKyle oneshot! SLASH:.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone:D this is a random one-shot that I absolutely had to write... and also a break from writing a Christmas one-shot im working on called, 'A StanXKyle seX-mas' where basically the narrater from 'a woodland critter christmas' ep tells the story of a hot StanXKyle night lol. So keep a look out for that!

and btw, I'm also working on another fic with SouthParkateer called, 'I want you to want me (is it too much to ask?)' and we'd love it if u came and read and reviewed. Ur comments mean so much to us. It's in her profile not mine, though.

NEWAYS, onto 'Teal'! XD Enjoy:)

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TEAL**_

"Fuck, this is the sixth time my stupid-ass pencil broke, and the fourth time I've had to switch to another clean sheet of goddamn paper!" fourteen year old Kyle Broflovski complained as he laid on his bed on his stomach, his art sketchbook in front of him as he reached for his pencil sharpener yet again.

His best friend, Stan Marsh, lay beside him, working on his English homework as he looked towards his obviously distressed friend.

Stan watched as Kyle pressed his green pencil crayon into the white paper roughly, and the way he swiped the color feverishly back, and fourth, a red curl fallen astray over his eye. He watched the way he pursed his soft irresistible lips in concentration as his beautiful, inescapable wickedly green eyes held such determination to get his art assignment right that time. Stan had never been mesmerized in his life by another boy. Only Kyle could so easily unknowingly accomplish that feat.

Kyle almost looked frantic, and nervous to Stan. Even more so now than the redhead had when he had invited his best friend over to do homework at his house earlier that day. The green eyed boy was beginning to glisten with sweat a little bit as the raven haired teen kept his blue eyes on the redhead. It made him glow, reminding Stan of pure gold-- shinning and flawless. Something so perfect and out of reach which he knew he couldn't have; couldn't hold, touch, or kiss and cherish... and Stan knew that. He knew that Kyle was beyond the boundaries, and out of reach behind a wall on the other side... on the green side as Stan was on the blue side...

Kyle allowed an exasperated sigh to escape past his lips, dropping his head as his pencil crayon had broken once more.

"Ugh, this would be so much easier if I only knew where my teal color was. It's the only one that's missing!" Kyle groaned.

"Why? What are you working on?" Stan inquired looking down beside himself into Kyle's sketchbook.

"I have to make a pure hue with all these colors, but I can't get the blue and green to mix properly."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Dude, we fucking learned about this in elementary school"

"I know, Stan, but that was with paints. It's different with pencil crayons" Kyle blushed, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, here. I'll help you" Stan offered, picking up the blue pencil crayon.

Kyle then began to sharpen his now extremely short green colored pencil as Stan began to smoothen a blue color along the white surface in Kyle's sketchbook lightly and delicately.

"Okay, now layer that with a coat of green," Stan instructed. "just don't press hard this time."

"Uh, Stan, it's not supposed to be a tint" Kyle pointed out.

"Dude, I took this same course last semester. Just do it" Stan smiled.

The jewish boy did what he was told before the other teen brought another coat of blue over the patch of color. Each boy added another layer, and another, every time blue swirling into green only to become the color of teal, which grew deeper, and deeper until both colors together became a pure hue.

"There" Stan stated simply dropping the blue, and then picking up his forgotten copy of Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew.

"Hey, thanks" Kyle smiled awkwardly towards the other with his sparkling emerald eyes before he nervously turned back to his art.

However, Stan didn't turn back to his homework. He wondered what was bothering Kyle. He could just tell his best friend was anxious about something. In fact, he seemed to be acting somewhat like this all day today. As the redhead began to sweep his colors along the paper again, almost jittering, Stan decided to find out.

"Kyle?" Stan questioned.

The other teen didn't answer, but instead mustered swifter motions with his colored pencil.

"Kyle," the blue eyed boy tried again gently, this time placing a hand on the other's to stop him from spilling anymore colors. "What's wrong? We both know it's not the art problem. What's really the matter?"

Kyle looked up at the other boy with a sadness in his eyes so charming that Stan almost got lost within them, but before he could, the redhead had already broken the gaze, sighed and answered. "Stan, I said that I had asked you over here to do homework because since we don't have any classes together.. a-and we hardly see each other as much as we used to, we could g-get together and make up for lost time, which is true, but there's also another reason... I-I have to tell you something, Stan"

"... What is it?" the boy with hair as dark as midnight asked with concern once the other teen didn't continue.

"Stan, I... You're my best friend, and you always have been since before I can even remember. We've been through so much together, and you've always been there for me, and now, we've changed since then, a-and I think you should know something about me that.. that I haven't told anyone before."

Stan listened intently as Kyle's eyes remained downwards, refusing to look up before he spoke again.

"I think I'm..." he trailed off as Stan took his hand off Kyle's and rubbed his back for comfort to go on. ".. I'm gay" the troubled boy finished.

Stan felt his heart skip a beat as he had froze for just a second or two, the boundary; the wall keeping them apart was beginning to crack open!

"Really? That's great!" Stan smiled.

"Really?" the redhead looked up at the other boy looking confused and a little relieved.

"Yeah, it's great that you're coming out. I'm glad you told me."

Kyle returned a smile shyly. "Well, actually... that's not all," he spoke hesitantly as the smile he held was beginning to fade. "I... I think I'm falling for.. someone..."

"Who?"

It was falling to pieces. The one thing keeping him separated from Kyle, slowly deteriorating.

"... you, Stan" the green eyed boy spoke softly, and instantly cringed from his words, regretting he had ever uttered them as he spun his head to face the opposite direction of the other boy.

...The wall had crumbled.

Blue collided with green in an instant, coming together and creating a new color of teal as Stan pulled Kyle back and met his lips in a loving kiss. The other kissed back strongly with breaths uneven, and tears in his eyes.

Soon, caressing of the lips became passionate as tongues dove softly. Books, pencils and sketchbooks were kicked to the floor carelessly as hands explored each other's bodies, both boys breathing heavily.

"Stan," Kyle moaned tenderly. "I love you.."

"I love you too, Ky.. so fucking much"

Clothes began to fall as skin was touched, and soon glistening. Gasps, moans, cries, and groans were admitted to the empty bedroom, and the night sky outside to each and every star. Blue and green; naked bodies came and moved together as one until the highest peak of pleasure was reached, everything afterwards falling into place as Kyle had fallen into Stan's arms, holding him close as they both panted.

Kyle lay his head on Stan's chest for a moment, both catching their breaths before he rolled off, but still lying close against him as Stan kissed Kyle's forehead gently with each other's arms draped around one another.

".. Ow, what the hell?" Kyle arched his back as he reached under himself to pull out a teal pencil crayon.

Stan laughed. "Well, I guess you've got your teal back"

Kyle smiled towards Stan. "Nah," he scrunched his nose as he flung the colored pencil away. "I don't need it. I've already got a teal. All I need is blue and green mixed together... that's all I'll ever need"

Stan grinned with his new boyfriend and lover as he kissed him sweetly, and soon later falling asleep in his arms, both slipping into blissful dreams...

_**THE END**_

A/N: There! I hope you guys enjoyed :D Please tell me what u guys think in a review! XD

Hopefully I'll get my Christmas fic in soon and the next chapter to 'Stay'. Oh, and btw, go check out the new fic me and SouthParkateer are writing, 'I want you to want me (Is it too much to ask?)' in her profile ;) and please send us a review. It would be greatly appreciated:) Thanks again for reading XD

Peace Out:)

PS

StanXKyle4eva!XD


	2. The Random Forgotten Disclaimer XD

I don't own ne of the characters in that hahahaha i forgot to put a disclaimer XDDD


End file.
